


MMFD/While You Were Sleeping crossover fic

by tinakegg



Category: My Mad Fat Diary, While You Were Sleeping (1995)
Genre: Crossover, Eventual Romance, MMFD - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Multi, While You Were Sleeping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinakegg/pseuds/tinakegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Hello I’m back with another fic; this is going to be a three part one. I’m hoping to get part two out by Christmas and the third part out by New Years or just a little after depending on time. So I’ve been thinking of doing a mmfd/film crossover for months and I do have a few others in mind (depending on how well this works) that I want to do, see end notes for the list so far. So as you can see by the title of this fic I’ve chosen while you were sleeping as my first crossover. You may notice that I didn’t come up with an actually name because one naming a fic is hard and two I’m just lazy plus I couldn’t think of anything haha. I chose it because it’s a bit Christmassy and it’s the right time of year for it. So this is set in 1995 Rae works for the Underground in London as a ticket inspector or ticket office worker. I chose this time to set it in for one its when the film came out, two it will fit the slight deviation I made at the end with the ending of the film and three when I was goggling something I found out the underground ticket offices are being closed to try and save money, so if I has set it in modern-day Rae would be losing her job. So hope you like this feedback is always appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MMFD/Whlie You Were Sleeping crossover part one

_December, 21 1995_

_Dear diary,_

_There are two things about my childhood that I remember, one that my dad told me “Rae life doesn’t always turn out how you plan it” I just didn’t know he was talking about mine. The second is the stories he told me about my mum. He would pack up are sometimes working car and we would go to far off places like Leeds its amazing how exotic Lincolnshire wasn’t. My favorite stories would be the ones dad would tell me of my mum. He would take me to the church they got married in and tell me all about the ceremony, the reception, my strange cousin nicknamed little Al and his very inappropriate one eared elephant joke, it wasn’t until my teens that I found out what was so inappropriate about it diary. I asked him what was it about mum that made him know he loved her, he said “Rae you’re mum gave me the most precious thing in the world next to you, music ” ok it was a singed copy of the Beatles let it be album but being the music lover and romantic that he was it had been perfect. Well when I saw him, this half geek half rock god, he didn’t actually give me the gift of music it was money for the train. He started coming to my ticket office between 8:01 and 8:15 Monday thru Friday every day and he’s perfect like a prince charming. Well we have exactly spoken yet but one day I know we will and I’ll find a way to introduce myself and it will be perfect, just like my prince._

*******************

“Ninety quid on a tree and they don’t deliver ugh! I order thirty quid worth of Italian food from Mirallegro’s and they at least deliver to ya door.” Rae grumbles as she trudges up the stairs with the charismas tree she got at the tree lot. She gets to the first floor landing resting the big tree against the wall carefully and starts digging out her key.

 

“Fuck getting a real tree next year I’m getting an artificial one” Rae sighed as she put the key into the lock unlocking the door, she goes to grab for the tree and accidentally knocks it away from her sending it down the stairs breaking the glass at the side of the door. Rae looks on with horror.

 

“RAE” Yells her landlady from her ground floor flat as Rae cringes.

 

*******************

 

“Nature of claim, charismas tree through window. Rae how am I going to explain this to the insurance there already not happy about the fire we had from my son grilling in the stairwell” Rae’s landlady shook her head as she sighed whilst filling out the paper for her insurance claim.

 

“Oh I missed that how was it?”

 

“As usual excellent! My son always did know how to cook”

 

“I could pay for this Mrs. Dewhirst” Rae worried her lower lip between her lips while squinting her eyes apologetically.

 

“It’s ok my brother is in the glass business I’ll be ok” Mrs. Dewhirst smirked letting out a small chuckle.

 

“Oh here I got this for you, happy Christmas” Rae pulled out a small green gift wrapped box with a red bow on top giving it to her landlady, Rae walked over to the door as Mrs. Dewhirst stood.

 

“Oh Rae you didn’t have to do this you are to sweet. I haven’t even got to my own shopping yet” Rae turned and looked at her landlady with a warm smile.

 

“I wanted to” Rae shrugged.

 

“Oi mum can I use the free car wash vouchers that Aunt Dorothy sent us to give to my therapist?” said a man with an Irish accent walking to the older lady. 

 

“Liam can’t you see that we have a visitor?” Mrs. Dewhirst chided as she gestured to Rae standing by the door.

 

“Oh Hiya Rae…” Liam smirked as he looked her up and down. “Nice uh… band shirt”

 

“Um thank you” Rae said trying not to roll her eyes.

 

“The vouchers are in the bottom cabinet over there” Liam sucked on his teeth giving Rae a crooked grin as Mrs. Dewhirst walked near Rae.

 

“Rae you’re nice girl and you know Liam over there is still quite single” as Mrs. Dewhirst said this Rae looked over to Liam squatting down and the crack of his arse showed a bit, Rae fought everything in her to not cringe in front of his mother at the sight.

 

“Yeah that’s such a shocker” Rae smiled small than left back to her flat.

 

***********

 

“Rae just the person I wanted to find” Rae turned from looking at her NME magazine and looked at her boss.

 

“I hoping you would find me at a Stone Rose’s concert” Rae quipped back causing her boss to chuckle as he stood next to her by the counter in the underground head office break room.

 

“I uh wanted to tell you that you have been chosen to be employee of the month” Rae’s boss pulled out a letter from his pocked.

 

“Didn’t know we had one” Rae furrowed her eyebrows with a slight confused smile on her face.

 

“Yes we do…” Rae’s boss opens up the white paper with the Underground letterhead on top of it and proceeded to read it. “I supervisor Kester Gill nominate Rae Earl for employee of the month. She is never late; always works holidays just because she worked the last couple of Christmases Rae is willing to work this Christmas too…” Rae’s boss looked up from the letter cautiously looking at her.

 

“Kester I’m not workin’ Christmas” Rae rolled her eyes as she turned walking out of the break room to get her new work schedule before catching a train to take her to her ticket office for her shift.

 

“Rae you’ll get to ride on a float in the New Year’s Day parade” Kester told her as he followed her.

 

“I hate parades”

 

“You’ll get a special seat and an extra ticket for any Wimbledon game next year”

 

“I don’t follow tennis” Rae almost growled in annoyance.

 

“You’ll get extra holiday pay” Kester said desperately.

 

“I hate you kester” Rae sighed.

 

“Rae listen Celeste is sick and Chloe has a thing with family and I promised my son I’d be home this year. Rae I know it’s unfair and I can’t make you do it but you’re the only one-”

 

“I know without family, this sucks kester!” Kester looked at Rae with sympathy feeling like shit for doing this to her. That night Rae finished decorating her tree wishing her dad could be there to see it. 

 

******************

 

Rae watched as a small family got off the train going to some Christmas gathering she figured as she played with the tokens bored out of her mind. She was glancing at a music review in her magazine when someone gave her a train token as she looked up to say thank you she froze. The man she’s been dreaming over was in front of her.

 

“Happy Christmas” The man gave Rae a warm half grin as he pushed up his glasses and walked closer to the edge of the platform. Rae just mumbled an incoherent response before closing her eyes shaking here head at the missed opportunity to talk to him.

 

“Happy Christmas, I like your coat, I love you, will you marry me” Rae said to herself as she rolled her eyes herself but then noticed a couple of young men pushing the man she so desperately wanted to talk to. The man with glasses pushed back a bit trying to fight off his would be muggers and lost his balance falling down on the tracks. Rae quickly rushed out of her both side stepping the muggers running by her, she yelled for someone to help her as she tried to talk to the man laying on the tracks. Seeing that he wasn’t responding she jumps on the tracks near him. She kneels besides him trying to shake him a little to wake him up.

 

“Mister please wake up” she bends down closer to his ears. “Wake up please” Rae than smells his cologne.

 

“Oh wow you smell good” Rae than notices a horn from a train heading there way. “ ok you really need to wake up because that’s an express and it doesn’t stop” exhausting all other measures to revive the injured man Rae uses her body weight to roll the man with her to the side of the tracks under the platform to safety as the train screeches to a halt. Rae taking a breath of relief hears the man groan a bit and barely opens his eyes looking at her.

 

“Hiya” Rae said as the man passes out.

 

***********************

 

The man is rushed to the A&E and the EMTs stop to get their patient assist by a doctor; Rae walks in and goes to the nurse’s desk.

 

“Excuse me but a man was rushed in here he had an accident” Rae said it in one breath clearly in distress.

 

“What’s his name miss”

 

“I don’t know he was brought here”

 

“I can’t help you if you don’t know his name” Rae was about to say something when she saw the man past glass doors.

 

“Whoa you can’t come in here” an arrogant looking young doctor asked as he had stopped Rae from going any further.

 

“But you don’t understand I-”

 

“Are you family?” The young doctor asked in a snooty manner.

 

“Um no but I-”

 

“Than you can’t come in wait over there” The doctor said dismissively as he walked to the man on the gurney asking the EMTs what they had while Rae looked on helplessly.

 

“Oh I was going to marry him” She said to herself but was heard by a red-haired nurse who was heartbroken for Rae.

 

**************************

 

Rae is led into the room where the man with glasses laid in bed with monitors beeping, tubes stuck in his arms, and an oxygen tube secured under his nose. She sat down next to him in the chair by his side as the nurse put her hand on Rae’s shoulder in comfort.

 

“Let him hear you voice and if you need anything just ask for Nurse Olivia” Olivia smiled warmly at Rae as she walked back out of the room.

 

“Um everything is going to be ok, your gonna be fine” Rae said nervously still not sure why she was let in when she wasn’t family. The nurse stood outside the big glass wall with sympathy at the young couple when an officer waked up to her.

 

“Excuse me is that the woman who saved him?” The officer gestured to Rae as the nurse nodded.

 

“Yeah and it gets better she’s his fiancée”

 

“Wow one lucky guy there” The officer took his has off to the nurse before walking into the room to ask questions.

 

“Excuse me miss I’d like to ask you some questions about what happened” Rae got up walking closer to the officer when a handsome doctor walked in and asked the officer to wait a bit so he could talk with Rae that the officer conceded to.

 

“Hello my name is doctor Nick Kassar” The doctor smiled as he shook Rae’s hand.

 

“Hi my name is Rae” Before the doctor could say anything else a motley crew of people burst in the ward and into the room all asking at once what happened and if the man in bed was going to be ok.

 

“Oh he looks so pale” said a gawky skinny boy.

 

“Excuse me who are you? You can’t just burst in the room like this” Doctor Nick chided. 

 

“I’m Archie’s father, names Gary. What happened?” Gary asked while Rae took this moment to walk to the back of the room hoping not to be seen.

 

“He’s sustained injuries to his head and is in a coma”

 

“On charismas day oh dear will he be alright?” A short curvy blond woman asked worriedly as a young woman with red hair took her hand whilst a younger girl with dark hair took the older woman’s other hand all looking on with worry.

 

“I wish Finn were here” said the little dark haired girl as the blond woman let go of her hand and wrapped her arm around her.

 

“Right now he’s stable his vitals and brainwaves are good I think he‘ll be ok”

 

“Are you specialist?” A man with dark hair and a foreign accent asked the doctor.

 

“Oi how’d this happen?” asked impatiently by a tall young man with blue eyes and a gap in his teeth.

 

“Um he was pushed off the platform at the train station” Rae awkwardly said not being able to stop herself from saying anything. They all turned to look at her and it made Rae want to find a place to hide.

 

“Uh who are you?” Gary asked looking at Rae with furrowed brows gesturing his hand toward her, the others in the room turned to look at Rae wondering the same thing.

 

“She’s his fiancée” Olivia stated as if it should have been known by the family while Rae bugged out her eyes at what the nurse just said.

 

“What?” Gary exclaimed

 

 “His fiancée” The older blond woman said in shock.

 

“Yeah I thought” Olivia looked at the confused group as every one started to talk at once while Rae tried to tell them that there was a misunderstanding.

 

“Well we haven’t seen him in a long time maybe he got busy” Said the young redhead 

 

“Izzy, to busy to tell his own family he’s getting hitched” Said the man with the gap in his teeth as the young arrogant doctor came into the room.

 

“Doctor what is she doing her”

 

“Oi she saved his life a little respect please” The officer berated the young doctor.

 

“You saved his life” The chubby older blond said with gratitude as tears ran down hers eyes.

 

“I thought he was pushed off the platform?” Gary asked while looking at Rae for answers.

 

“She jumped on the tracks and was able to get him out of harm’s way” The officer said with respect to the woman beside him.

 

“You jumped on the tracks that’s bad arse” The gaped tooth man looked at Rae with admiration.

 

“Chop your language” Izzy chided him. 

 

“Its suppose to be family only” the arrogant doctor retorted. 

 

“She _is_ family” Gary pushed the young doctor aside with his hand as he walked closer to Rae followed by the rest of the family.

 

“She’s the fiancée you twat” Doctor Kassar said through gritted teeth he was fed up with this young doctor who had a lot to learn. 

 

“I’ve always wanted him to find someone nice I’m so happy he’s found you” Izzy cried as she hugged Rae along with the young dark-haired girl while the rest of the family gathered around them. Rae just smiled nervously trying to figure out how she got into this mess.

 

********************

 

Rae walks with Nurse Olivia into the hall and away from the room.

 

“Why did you say that I’m not his fiancée, I haven’t even spoken to the bloke” Rae ran her hands through her hair silently counting to ten to keep her panic in check.

 

“But you said by the nurses station downstairs that you were going to marry him” Nurse Olivia was confused and a bit worried for Rae.

 

“I was talking to meself” Rae said frustratingly.

 

“Well next time you talk to yourself say ay single and end the conversation”

 

“What am I gonna do? How can I tell them? They hugged me so tight” Rae was biting her lower lip in worry. Olivia looked at her helplessly not sure what to say.

 

“Excuse me but do you have a chemist here?  Me mum needs something for her headache” The gawky skinny boy asked as he walked up from behind Rae that caused her to put her hand on her mouth hoping he didn’t hear anything of what she said.

 

“Uh yes I’ll take you” Olivia looked at Rae apologetically with a bit of sympathy for her plight. The boy turned to look at Rae with a warm smile.

 

“Hi the names Danny” Rae smiled a bit shaking his hand.

 

“Rae”  

 

“You know something I think you saved the family’s life in there. With you if feels like we still have Archie around bless you for what you did” Danny nodded at her and went with the nurse.

 

***********************

 

Rae and Archie’s family were sitting in the waiting room with a mixture of nervousness and worry surrounding them. Rae had found that the older woman’s name was Linda, Archie’s aunt and mother to Izzy and Jasmine. She was married to Karim who was best friends with Gary, and Danny was Archie’s other brother. Chop was married to Izzy and were soon to become parents for the first time.

 

“So how did you meet Archie?” Izzy asked giving Rae a warm smile as she was scrambling at what to say.

 

“Izzy she doesn’t want to talk about that now” Linda looked at her daughter sternly.

 

“Well why not? Now would be a great time for a nice story to take our minds off what’s happened” Izzy argued back deep down not wanting to think about what happened to her brother for a moment, not wanting to cry she was doing that enough due to her pregnancy hormones.

 

“How do you know it’s a nice story?”

 

“Of course it’s a nice story why wouldn’t be a nice story chop” Rae opened her mouth than closed it not sure of what to say.

 

“You know he said to me he was going to be a confirmed bachelor I guess he couldn’t resist you” Danny looked at Rae with a big grin on his face as Rae squirmed in her set.

 

“Well I like you already, you’re so nice I could see why Arch would fall for you” Rae was taken aback by Jasmines kind words. 

 

“Did he pick you up in that fancy car of his? Was it love at first sight?” Izzy pressed her lips together with giddy anticipation. Rae looked down her checks warmed by the blush she felt on her face as she thought about the first day she saw Archie. 

 

“Let her tell story Iz” Karim gently said as he looked at Rae waiting like the rest of the family for her to tell the story.

 

“She is telling it” Izzy said knowingly as she watched Rae.

 

“So what was it about my son that caught ya fancy?” Gary asked with curiosity.

 

“His um smile”

 

“There caps you know”

 

“Shh Chop!” Izzy nodded to Rae to go on.

 

“Uh well we met and well I knew my life was going to change and never be the same” Rae shrugged as everyone looked at her with happiness.          

 

************************

 

After a couple of hours with no change Archie’s family left along with Rae who went home.

She opened up the front door to her flat building and stated walking up the stairs when Liam started walking down than stopped her.

 

“Friday at eight” he said with an arrogant confidence.

 

“For what?” Rae looked at him raising her one of her eyebrows waiting for his answer.

 

“Got tickets to Babylon Zoo I know a guy” Rae wanted to Roll her eyes and puck at the thought of seeing that hideous band. Rae just turned and went to her flat. She was in bed her cat Gallagher curled up near her feet unable to sleep. She sighed and got up to the annoyance of her cat who almost growled at her for disturbing his sleep.

 

“Sorry Galley” Rae got dressed, was out the door and soon was waiting for the train to take her to the hospital. She walked into the room taking a deep breath trying to figure out why she came here.

 

“Hiya so I guess I should introduce myself I’m Rae, Rae Earl. Um were engaged and that’s new for me of course I never thought I would get engaged. I figured who would want a blob with a gob like me” Rae sighed again sadly. “I came by to say I didn’t mean for this to happen I really don’t know what to do or how to tell your family were not engaged. If you were awake this would be easer not that I’m blaming you though”

 

Rae waked over to the chair next to Archie sitting down as she played with her gloves nervously.

 

“You know I guess when I was little I imaged my life and what it would be like when I was older just you know the usual things family, house, and all that. I’m not complaining thought I have a cat, a nice flat control of the remote and the toilet seat is always down which is very, very important. I just haven’t met anybody to laugh with or debate music over” Rae pressed her lips together looking down before taking a breath.

 

“Do you believe in love at first sight? Yeah you’re probably too sensible for that. Have you ever seen someone that you knew if that person really knew you, well first they would dump the perfect model their dating and realize you were the one they wanted to grow old with” Rae blinked back the tears while biting her lower lip. “ Have you ever fallen in love with someone you haven’t spoken to, have you ever been so lonely that you confuse a comatose man in the middle of the night” Rae curled up in the chair resting her head against the wall, behind the glass wall of the room stood Danny with sympathy in his eyes for this wonderful person that had come into his family’s life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. mmfd/While you were sleeping part 2

Rae wakes up a bit groggy with a crick in her neck from sleeping in an odd position, she looks at her watch seeing how late it was and needed to go or she would be late for her shift. Rae gets up gathering her things and looks at Archie one last time.

“Bye” She whispers as she starts making her way out than is stopped when all of Archie’s family comes into the room.

“Were you here all night Rae?” Izzy said with a big smile on her face seeing Rae again.

“Uh yeah”

“Oh you’re like me I could sleep anywhere”

“Well right now you should to be sittin’ down like the doctor said take it easy no stress or shocks, that bun in your oven still got another four weeks before its ready to come out” Chop said a bit worried as Izzy just rolled her eyes at him.

“Chop I’m fine right now. It’s good to see you Rae” Izzy hugged Rae before going to the chair and sitting down much to Chop’s relief.

“So how is Archie dear” Linda asked as her and Gary walked closer to Archie’s side along with Jasmine, Karim and Danny.

“Um he’s got a bit of color today” Rae said wishing she could tell them happier news.

“He does have some more color that’s a good sign” Gary said as he looked at his son.

“Well I um have to go” Rae started baking out of the room wishing she had gotten out sooner before this awkward encounter. Linda whispered to Gary pushing him toward Rae with him nodding his reply to her.

“Uh we didn’t get to celebrate Christmas and hoped you would join us”

“Um I-I would like to but I can’t” Rae said apologetically and hoping they would accept her decline.

“Finn’s gonna be there” Jasmine said excitedly hoping Rae would come to dinner.

“Oh right you haven’t met Archie’s other brother” Linda exclaimed as she smiled at Rae.

“Um noo I haven’t” Rae said nervously not sure at what to do now.

“Oh he’s gonna love to see you” Izzy beamed.

“So will you come to dinner tonight?” Gary asked hopefully.

“I really shouldn’t I have work early tomorrow” Rae said hesitantly as Gary pulled out a card and pen.  

“Here put your name and number on this and Izzy there will talk you into it and hear’s another card for when you change your mind” Gary handed Rae another business card. “We’re in the estate sales business; we buy furniture from dead people”

“Um ok thanks I have the card, buy” Rae nervously waved as she walked out with everyone waving back at her. She walked to the lift pressing the button silently counting to ten to calm her anxiety that was rising. A young slight woman with short brown hair holding a box was walking to Rae as the lift doors opened letting out a red-haired guy out.

“Hi Mrs. Nelson I’m one of the volunteers here, the names tix and I have your husbands things” Tix looked at Rae with sympathy.

“He’s not my HUSBAND” Rae snapped through gritted teeth. Tix startled a bit at Rae’s reaction.

“Oh sorry your Fiancé than” Tix gave the box over to Rae who begrudgingly took it as the woman carried on with her other volunteer duties.

“You’re Archie’s Fiancée?” The red-haired man said with a hint of surprise in his voice, Rae leaned back holding the door in a defeated manner.

“Ok” Rae said quietly not believing her bad luck.

“The names Simmy I work with Archie, he’s a decent bloke. He’s had a tough year though with the accident last month”

“Accident” Rae said curiously raising her eyebrows.

“Yeah accident did he tell you otherwise? Listen we were playing football and I forgot I had a pencil in my pocket after I used it to get this fit birds number and well…” Rae just let the lift door go as she just let this guy ramble on with his story.

***************************

“So they think you’re there future daughter in law” Kester looked at Rae shaking his head.

“Yeah and I don’t know what to do or how to tell them I’m not” Rae worried her bottom lip as she mixed up her microwave lunch she brought to eat before her afternoon shift was to start.

“Well tell them the truth I’m sure they‘ll understand” Kester said then took a bite of his sandwich.

“I’m scared too kester, Archie has this cousin who’s eight months pregnant and was told to avoid shocks and telling the truth might put her in premature labor and I don’t want that on me head” Rae sighed.

“Well go along with it and when Archie wakes up I’m sure they won’t hate you for lying when you explain it to them, they may even thank you”

“And what if he doesn’t wake up”

“Than who’s to know” Kester shrugged.

“Your no help kester” Rae rubbed her head with the tips of her fingers resting her elbow on the table.

“Rae I’m your boss not a therapist” Rae turned her head in her hand to glare at Kester than let out defeated whimper.

“Look try and confide in one of the family members and maybe they could help you break it to the family” Kester offered as he took a sip of his tea. Rae nodded her head figuring that could work and telling herself it couldn’t get any worse.

*********************

Rae just sat down at her small kitchen table with her microwave dinner, she poured a bit of water in Gallagher’s cat dish on the table.

“Galley! Dinner, here kitty” Rae called out than noticed the Nelsons business card on the fridge reminding her of the dinner she was invited to that night.

“Galley!” Rae called out again telling herself no she would not go to the Nelsons than before she knew it she was standing in front of their house after getting out of a cab in a nice part of London holding a poinsettia plant with her. She stood there for a few minutes working up her nerve than lost it just as she was about to walk away and find a phone to call a cab back to her flat Danny called out to her.

“Oh hello um Danny right?” Rae smiled small at the gawky young man.

“Yeah, glad ya came everyone will be so happy you showed up tonight” Danny tightened up his coat as he and Rae made there way closer to the three story Victorian.

“So how are ya Rae?”

“Ok” Rae walked slowly up the steps, as Danny was about to open the door it was opened by a happy Linda with Jasmine and Izzy next to her.

“Oh Rae you came! Well come on in it’s cold out there” Rae was suddenly bombarded with hugs from Izzy and Jasmine than walked her into the house as Danny followed. Dinner was filled with warm conversion and a sense of family that Rae felt privileged to be a part of even if for one night.

“Ok time for pictures” Karim called out as he set up the timer for the camera, they gathered around the stairs as the camera flashed.

“Oh dad can we take it again I blinked” Jasmine said and Karim set up the camera again. They were sitting around the fireplace with Jasmine and Danny showing baby pictures of Archie to Rae.

“This was from his levers ball he went stag said he didn’t fancy any girl to take” Danny said as Jasmine turned the page as Rae smiled at a picture of a younger Archie.

“Oh there’s his best mate Barney there’re like two peas in a pod their inseparable. Well I guess he’ll have to share Archie with you now” Jasmine giggled as Linda walked in with a tray of drinks.

“Alright everyone here’s Chops eggnog” Linda put the tray down on the coffee table.

“Word to the wise drink slowly” Danny whispered to Rae who huffed out a chuckle. Soon Izzy passed out a few gifts to everyone and stood in front of Rae.

“To Rae from father Christmas” Izzy beamed as Rae was shocked at the kind gesture. Rae watched holding her gift unopened with a sense of melancholy and growing love for this warm and loving family as they interacted with each other. Rae took a sip of the eggnog than grimaced as she swallowed the very strong alcoholic drink.

“Really pierced” Jasmine exclaimed excitedly as she jumped up from her seat to hug Linda than Karim.

“Don’t thank me your mum convinced me would prefer you stay little forever” Karim found it hard to see his little girl grow up like most parents do.

“We’ll go to the jewelry store tomorrow to get your ears pierced pet” Linda said as she smiled at her daughter’s excitement. Jasmine showed her earrings to everybody, behind Rae hung the Nelson’s Christmas  stockings over the fireplace and on the end was a new addition next to Archie’s, with Rae‘s name on it.

********************

Rae was sitting outside on the top step when Danny came out and sat next to her.

“So what are ya doing out here?” Danny asked curiously.

“I just needed some air. Archie has a great family its good to have that around this time of year” Rae smiled small at Danny before looking on ahead at the lit up houses on the block.

“So ya family aren’t with ya than?” Danny looked at her with sadness

“No I lost me mum when I was little and four in a half years ago me dad got sick so we moved from Stamford to London for a research hospital” Rae looked down sadly.

“Research another word for expensive” Danny said knowingly

“Yeah, I quit school and started working for the underground as train station staff than for the last couple of years I’ve been a ticket inspector at one of the ticket offices. Than a couple of years ago me dad decided he had enough of research and passed away” Rae blinked back her tears.    

“Sorry to hear that, you know I’m not a Nelson by blood I was adopted”

“Really” Rae looked at Danny warmly.

“Yeah uh I was fostered by them for a few months when I was ten and Gary and his late wife found that me mum didn’t want me and made me part of their family”

“Sorry that ya mum didn’t want you but I’m happy that you found the Nelson‘s” Rae looked at Danny with sympathy than played with the button on her old coat.

“Yeah I love them very much and wouldn’t want any harm to come to them” Rae could feel the love that Danny had for his adoptive family.

“Neither would I” Rae said sincerely as her heart was already making a special place in it for this family.

“I believe you wouldn’t” Danny smiled seeing the sincerity in Rae’s eyes.

***********************

In Archie’s flat the phone rang until the answering machine picked it up and the voice of a man could be heard.

“Hey Archie its Barney uh just wanted to let you know I’m cutting me holiday trip short and I’ve been doing some thinking and yeah I’ll be ya boyfriend” the machined beeped after that.

***********************

A truck squealed to a stop and a young man with sandy brown hair got out holding a clip board, he walked up the steps and unlocked the house walking in.  He was walking past the sitting Room where a lightly sleeping Rae turned to face the sofa. Jasmine that came out of the kitchen with a glass of water put it down on the first available flat surface and ran to the man that was in the house.

“Finn you’re home” Jasmine whispered excitedly as Finn grabbed her up in a bone crushing hug.

“Hey jazz what you doin’ up?” Finn looked down at his cousin with a smile.

“Shhh don’t wake up Rae” Jasmine gestured to Rae.

“Who’s Rae?” Finn noticed a woman with beautiful raven hair with an afghan covering her.

“That’s Archie’s Fiancée”

“That’s not Archie’s Fiancée” Finn said as Rae’s heart practically stopped and she held her breath.

“Have you met her?” Jasmine asked curiously.

“Uh no” Finn looked at the woman and questioned his assumptions that he had of his brother at that moment.

“Oh you’re gonna love her”

“Well I think I’m gonna stay the night than” Finn was curious to meet this woman who has captured the interest of his brother.

“Better not eat me cereal in the mornin’” Jazz warned her cousin as she started up the stairs with Finn following.

“But its special cereal kid I love it” Finn teased.

“Yeah but you took the toy surprise last time Remember” Rae cringed as the voices disappeared up the stairs. She made a note to call a cab early to get out before anyone woke up in the morning.        

 

***********************

Rae was making sure she had everything with her; she folded up the afghan and grabbed the jumper she got started for the front door quietly. She had her hand on the door knob when someone cleared there throat making Rae jump and turn around. Rae saw an Adonis sitting on the steps drinking tea holding a paper.

“Mornin’ ” Finn said in greeting taking this Rae in, he saw she was curvy with beautiful expressive mossy amber eyes wearing leggings, a burgundy skirt, and a blue jumper that suited her.

“Oh you scared me, g-good morning um Finn” Rae said trying to control her racing hart from the scare.

“Sorry guess we haven’t been properly introduced” Finn put his paper aside and smiled at Rae.

“Probably because we haven’t met” Rae said biting her lower lip not sure of what to do and hoping her cab would show up soon.

“Yeah that would explain it” Finn huffed out a laugh as Rae just smiled than a honk was heard outside and Rae thanked the fates for that sound.

“Uh well that s me got to go I’m late, real late for work, good old Work” Rae mentally told herself to shut up and stop saying twatish things. Rae nodded her head in goodbye and started to make her way out.

“Rae” Finn got up and walked down the steps to the door making Rae turn around.

“Uh look wha-”

“Hey” Rae stopped to look at Finn.

“Um yeah”

“Uh welcome to the family” Finn said quietly.

“Oh um thank you” Rae said nervously and left than came back.

“Bye” Rae closed the door leaving a curious Finn behind.

************************

“So who’s this Rae?” Finn whispered to his dad while the vicar was saying prayers for the sick loved ones of the parishioners, including Archie.

“She’s your brother’s fiancée”

“You would think if Archie was getting married he’d put an announcement in one of the papers” Finn said still trying to make sense of his brother not telling the family sooner.

“It probably just happened and Archie didn’t have time to do that” Gary said as the vicar asks everyone to stand for group prayer.

“So why did she sneak out this morning?” Finn asked his suspicion growing.

“She had to get to work” Chop said leaning forward to look at Finn.  

“We need to sit closer to the end so I can make a quicker getaway to the restroom, I swear this baby is doing an Irish jig on me badder” Izzy said as she rubbed her lower back and mad her way, apologizing to other parishioners she passed, to the restroom.

“Did you get the Martin estate?” Gary asked suddenly to Finn.

“Yeah got it!”

“The Cornell estate?”

“Yeah” Finn whispered quietly noticing an older woman giving them a stern look in front of them.

“What about the Smith estate”

“No lost that account to Rooney’s estate sales” Finn knew what was coming; Izzy was making her way back down the pew to her place in between Chop and Gary.

“Finn ya need to be on top of these things you’re running the business now” Gary said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

“Yeah that’s something I’d like to talk to you about da” Finn whispered trying to work up the courage to tell his dad what he wanted.

“Talk about it later we’re in church” Izzy whispered sternly.

“Talk about it now he can’t kill you in church” Danny whispered next to Finn knowing what he wanted to tell their dad.

The woman in front of them turned to shush them and the conversation was over like that.

**********************

Rae was sitting on her bed, curiosity getting the better of her as she poured out the contents of a manila envelope on her duvet. She picked up Archie’s wallet opening it and started looking at the pictures smiling at one with him and a younger Finn as children.  She opened up a brown paper bag and a can of tuna fell out, she picked up the can wondering if Archie like’s tuna than it dawned on her what it could also be for. She got up putting her shoes and coat on taking Archie’s Keys, wallet for his address than left out her front door. She noticed Liam working on his clunker of a car and stealthily snuck past him making her way to Archie’s flat. A truck pulled up to Rae’s building a few moments latter, Finn put it in park than got out.

“Excuse me do you live here?” Finn asked the guy by the car in front of the building.

“Yeah I own the place” Liam smirked in that arrogant manner of his.

“Oh so you know Rae who lives in flat 2A”

“Know her I’m dating her” Liam smiled arrogantly making an obscene gesture suggesting they were doing more than dating. “Kinda doing a favor for her not like to many blokes ask her out if ya know what I mean” Finn look at Liam and thought he was twat than wanted to find Rae to find out what was going on.

****************************

Rae walked into Archie’s cozy flat that was filled with books, pictures of family, and artwork. She walked to the small kitchenette looking for a can opener to open the can of tuna.

“Here kitty, kitty” Rae called gently as she walked around the flat.

“Kitty, kitty where are you” Rae went to the swinging door on the other side of the kitchenette hoping to find the cat, she pushed the door forward and hit something hard with it.

“Owwwww, that fucking hurt” Rae cringed as she slowly opened the door to find Finn on the other side of it felling bad for what she did.

“I’m soo sorry let me get you ice or sommat” Rae scrambled to the freezer door noticing the rocky road ice cream to grab ice cubes and gave them to Finn but they slipped out of her hand as Finn tried to grab them to no avail.

“I wasn’t expecting anyone” Rae said nervously as Finn looked at her.

“How did ya get in?” Finn said a bit moodily as Rae thought he was a bit of a grumpy git.

“Uh um key” Rae shrugged.

“Oh stay here a lot than” Finn looked at her suspiciously.

“Oh well you know got to feed the cat” Rae huffed out a nervous chuckle.

“What cat?” Finn was confused knowing that Archie didn’t have a pet.

“Uh-”

“Meow” The both of them turned to see a calico cat walking in the kitchenette. Rae instantly reached down to pick it up and quickly took a look at the name tag on its collar.

“Oh there you are Alexander” Rae gave the cat a quick pet and put it near the can of tuna. The phone began to ring as Rae just ignored it.

“Ya not gonna get that?” Finn gestured to the phone as Rae looked at him shaking her head continuing to pet the cat.

“Um I’m just gonna let the answering machine get it” Rae looked away hoping Finn would drop it but bit her lower lip as she watched him go to the phone and pick it up.

“Uh yeah she’s here” Finn turned to look at Rae in surprise. “Uh it’s for you” Rae smiled internally thanking her good fortune of her unbelievable dumb luck. She grabbed the receiver and talked to the person on the other line.  

“Ok we’ll be there” Rae hung up and looked at Finn. “It’s the hospital wanting family and friends to donate blood it’s customary.

“Well let’s go than” Finn said as he looked at Rae intensely almost in a sneer as Rae walked passed whispering “prick” under her breath. They made their way to the car park across from the Archie’s building.

“Maybe we should take your truck” Rae suggested hoping Finn would agree as her heart pounded.

“I think Archie’s car will be good. Know where it is?” Finn asked while observing Rae closely.      

“Yeah” Rae smiled letting out a nervous laugh and looked to see the keys had one of those remote locks and pressed the unlock button which caused the car to their left to honk and flash the lights.

“Um after you” Rae gestured as she silently counted to ten to keep the panic attack she felt coming on down. They got in and were off the the hospital.

*****************************

“Ya know we’ll have to get a picture of you and Archie together, put it on top of the mantel” Finn looked at Rae giving her an glaring look.

“I’m not that photogenic” Rae smiled small as the nurse was finishing up with her and took a sip of the juice the nurse gave her so she wouldn’t become woozy.

“I doubt that” Finn didn’t understand why Rae would say that he thought she was quite pretty despite his suspicions. “So how long have you and Archie known each other?” Finn asked as the nurse removed the needle used to draw his blood and put a cotton ball on the inside of his elbow making him bend it until the bleeding stopped.

“Since September seventeenth” Rae replied quickly.

“Three Months that’s not long”

“Yeah you have no idea” Rae finished her drink and got up.

“T-That’s a fast engagement uh-”

“Miss you need to sit-”

“I’m Fine” Rae replied as she stared to walk away, Finn got up to follow.

“Sir you’ll to need to drink some juice or you’ll get woozy” The nurse called out as he started walking out than he stopped and fanted.

****************************

“Why he’s got a telly? He’s in a coma” Chop looked at the television as he pulled out a deck of playing cards.

“Chop he can here ya you know” Linda looked at Chop sternly than turned the page of her book to the next page.  

“What, it’s not like he’s gonna be watchin’ reruns of Vicar of Dibley” Chop said as he started playing cards with Karim.

“Maybe we should get a radio” Jasmine suggested as she played with her earrings again still not believing there were pierced.

“Maybe Rae knows Archie’s favorite song” Finn suggested as him and Rae walked into ICU Room.

“Supers-”

“Supersonic by Oasis” Rae cut off izzy as she smiled small and let out a breath.

“Well what’s his favorite ice cream flavor’ Finn pressed as he stared at Rae.

“Rocky Road” Rae raised her eyebrows wishing Finn would stop.

“What’s his favorite sport?”

“Football” Rae said hesitantly as her heart stared racing.

“Humph, that’s everyone’s favorite” Finn huffed.

“I don’t know I like cricket meself” Danny interjected as he was looking at a magazine with an article on ducks in it.

“Finn what’s with the interrogation?” Gary asked looking at his son annoyed at his rudeness to Rae.

“I don’t know ask her boyfriend” Finn accused looking at Rae who looked back at him confused.

“Finn that’s not funny he’s laying right there” Linda pointed to Archie in bed.

“No not him, Liam from her building, he said they were dating” Finn sneered at Rae.

“Liam my landlady’s son” Rae scoffed at the idea.

“Yeah he suggested ya two were intimate”

“Yeah well he thinks he’s a genus mechanic and had been working on his car for three years now and the damn thing still won’t work, He’s delusional”

“If Rae wanted to prove she’s been intimate with Archer she could” Chop looked at Rae who squirmed on the spot a bit than took a much needed breath.

“Chop don’t be such a boy” Izzy glared at Chop.

“Uh Archie has only one testicle, there was an accident last month. One of his football teammates had a pencil in his back pocket” Rae just let her voice trail off seeing that everyone was getting the meaning.

“Ewww” Jasmine groaned as all the men all grimaced with chop’s one hand going to his crotch as if he could feel the pain himself.

“Who’s going look?” Karim asked as everyone looked at everyone else not sure who would get that job.

“Oh for heavens sake I’m his da I’ll look” Gary sighed as as he lifted up the blankest to check. Archie’s family got into the lift minus Rae who left a bit earlier and processed the news they didn’t really want to know about Archie.

“Well he’s got more room in his boxers now” Izzy mused as everyone looked at her.

******************************

Rae had entered her flat and leaned her head on the wall opposite of the door, feeling utterly exhausted by the day’s events wanting to just go to bed when a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

“Who is it?” Rae asked annoyed as she turned around back to the door.

“It’s me” Liam said through the door as Rae just rolled her eye’s as she opened it.

“Ya stood me up I had to scalp ya ticket” Liam said as he walked in uninvited as Rae just glared at him.

“I never said I would go out with you or see that horrible band that I would rather stick a sharp object in me ear and risk never hearing music again than listen to them, now get out” Rae still had the door opened gesturing to the hallway.

‘Here I am trying to do ya a favor of taking you out and this is how you repay me. I won’t be asking again” Liam sneered at her as he walked out.

“I think I’ll live” Rae said as she slammed the door letting out a frustrated groan. A few minutes latter there was another knock at the door.

“Liam I told you to go away” Rae said as she opened the door to see Danny standing there.

“Sorry not Liam although I don’t think I’d want to be him Right now” Danny chuckled.

“Danny come in” Danny walked in as Rae closed the door behind him than they walked to the lounge room.

“Rae I wanted to say I was there that night you visited Archie and know everything” Rae looked relived but  regretful as she slunk down on her sofa.

“Look I’ll tell them everything you don’t have to worry” Rae said remembering Kester’s advise figuring this was sign that Danny knows.

“Actually don’t tell them anything” Danny sat down next to Rae.

“Wha-”

“Remember you said you wouldn’t do anything to hurt them and what I said that having you around it’s like we still have Archie well if ya tell them the truth it will be like ya taking him from them. They need you Rae just like you need them. I know you’re a wonderful person and will do the right thing, ok” Rae nodded but looked unsure.

“Look Rae if Archie wakes up I’ll help ya break it to them” Danny looked at Rae sincerely as she looked a bit relived at that idea but still hated that she was still lying.

“Well I got to go I have a date with this girl tixy I met at the hospital. Wish me luck” Danny smiled nervously as Rae got up to walk him out.

“You don’t need it I’m sure you will do fine” Rae held the door open as Danny walked out.

“Thanks, oh how did you know about Archie’s one…uh never mind don’t think I want to know” Rae huffed out a laugh than closed the door as Danny walked down the stairs than she walked back to the sofa. Another few minutes latter there was another knock at her door.

“Looks like I’m a popular one today and that would be a first” Rae mused to herself as she got to the door to see who it was. “Who is it?”

“Uh It’s me Finn” Rae closed her eyes wondering what this prick wanted now as she opened the door.

“Oh you here to interrogate me more?” Rae quipped as Finn raised his hands in surrender.

“Uh no I have an engagement present for you and Archie from da. Its furniture, want me to bring it up?” Finn slid his lower lip through his teeth as he waited for Rae to answer.

“You know what. Let’s bring it to Archie’s flat there not much more room for more furniture here ” Rae gestured to her flat as Finn nodded and the both of them walked down the stairs to the Nelson & Son truck.

They pulled up to Archie’s building and got out. Rae had noticed Finn parked too close to the car in front of them.

“I think you parked too close” Rae called out than noticed Finn was already at the back of the truck. Rae walked around to the back seeing Finn lift the back door of the truck up. She saw some furniture than saw something to the side that caught her attention.

“Oh it’s beautiful!” Rae climbed up on the ramp to look at the guitar picking it up gently.

“Uh thanks I made that” Finn watched as Rae held the guitar admiring it.

“Wow Really this is amazing craftsmanship you should make a business out of this” Rae gently strummed the guitar listing to is sweet sound.

“Yeah well that’s a bit difficult with da and all”

“Oh yeah with son on the side of the truck I see how it can be a bit difficult” Rae looked at Finn with understanding.

“Yeah well it use to be Nelson and son’s than Archie went off to study history and work for the museum here in London so it became son and Danny wants to study ducks so if I left it would be just Nelson” Finn looked down worrying his bottom lip as Rae put a comforting hand on Finns making him look up at her.

“Come on lets get this engagement present up to Archie’s flat” Rae put the guitar down carefully.

“Ah the sofa I almost forgot” Finn and Rae pushed the sofa off the truck to the service lift and up to Archie’s Flat.

“I think it’s wedged” Rae said as her and Finn tried to push the sofa in the small door frame.

“Yeah um stand back gonna do a little trick”

“Whats that?” Rae looked at Finn curiously as she leaned against the wall.

“Uh push really hard”

“Oh that trick” Rae looked at Finn skeptically as she watched him push until his face turned red.

“Need help”

“Yeah” Finn grinned than Rae got on one end of the sofa and pulled it as Finn pushed the other end than with the combined force it broke a bit of the door frame off and caused Rea to bump into a lamp breaking it as it fell down on the floor.

“Uh I’ll get him a new one” Finn said then him and Rae moved the sofa in and left the flat. As they approached the truck Finn saw he was blocked in when a car parked too close in back of him.

“Ah fuck! Come On”

“Yeah I was trying to tell ya you parked too close” Rae suppressed a giggle as Finn leaned on the truck.

“Oh ya think this funny” Finn playfully glared at Rae.

“Yeah just a little bit” Rae brought her forefinger and thumb together with just a sliver of space between for emphases. “So um goodnight”

“Oi ya just gonna leave me here!” Finn put his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the truck crossing one shin over the other.  

“Yeah that was the plan” Rae teased as she crossed her arms trying to keep warm from the chilly December air.

“Maybe I should walk ya back, for protection and that”  

“You don’t have too I’ll be fine”

“I wasn’t talking about you I don’t want to be left here alone, it’s still the city”

“Oh I’m sure a big boy like you could handle it” Rae playfully smirked at Finn as he gave her a mock look of hurt. “Come on I’ll protect you from the big bad city” Finn chuckled as he and Rae started walking to her flat.

****************************

“You look cold” Finn look at Rae with worry as they walked down the pavement passing a park on their way.

“Well it is December people get cold this time of year” Rae quipped as she playfully smiled at Finn.

“I fell right into that one” Rae scrunched up her face as she nodded her head than let out a laugh.

“You should get a better coat”

“This was me dads”

“Oh well he must be freezing than”

“He died three years ago and I barely remember me mum” Rae looked down as she crossed her arms again to keep warm.

“Oh shit, I’m crap with words at times, sorry” Finn crinkled one of his eyes giving Rae a crooked apologetic grin.

“Oh you didn’t know its ok”

“So what was ya da like?”

“He was quite, very kind, um a romantic”

“So what do you remember most about him?”  Finn pushed his hand into his pocket as he and Rae continued to walk finding that he was starting to like Rae and could understand how Archie had fallen for her too.

“Music he loved it we never could afford to go to concerts but we did go to free music events”

“So if you could name one concert of a band you would like to se-”

“Oasis! I’m saving up for one of their concerts next year at the Knebworth music festival me and dad always wanted to go but we never could afford it”

“You got good music taste there. so are ya going as a tribute to ya da”

“That and trying to get back into school I promised him I would before he passed”

“That will make ya da proud”

“Yeah it would” Rae and Finn continue walking through London talking about many things Music, Finn’s mum passing away, Rae seeing a therapist when she was in collage after hurting herself making Finn start to admire Rae’s strength.  

“So it’s taken me a long time to like meself although I have those bad days but I‘m getting there” Rae glanced at Finn with a smile as they stated walking down her street. “Oh you just stepped in dog shit” Rae pointed out.

“Oh great well that’s classy” Finn scrunched up his face in disgust as he wiped the bottom of his converse on the grass nearby.

“Well this is me um I had a great time” Rae stopped in front of her building.

“Yeah me too uh a bit slick here” Finn pointed to the ice of the walkway to Rae’s door as she nodded in agreement. “Come on we got this far I’ll take ya the rest of the way”

“Ok” Rae and Finn slowly walked across the icy path with Finn holding onto Rae to keep her from slipping.

“So are you going to see Archie Tomorro…whoa” Rae almost lost her balance as Finn held on tighter than Finn slipped and Rae caught him holding onto him.

“Do not take me with you” Rae giggled as they clung to each other than Rae went to move and sipped but this time Finn caught her to her amazement.

“Ok this is bad we probably should have walked on the grassy part” Rae slowly righted herself than sipped closer to Finn finding that she was mere inches from his face and lips. They stood for a moment staring   into each other eyes.

“Uh yeah probably we should have” They made a move to go than both of them sipped and fell on the ice next to each other as they heard the sound of something ripping on the way down.

“Looks like it will be a bit drafty on me own walk home” Finn said as he felt behind him feeling the hole in the back of his jeans. A gigging Rae helped Finn up to the safety of the part of the walkway that was deiced.

“You ok?” Rae asked as they walked closer to her door.

“Yeah I’ll uh wait until you get inside” Finn smiled as he was holding the rip in his jeans closed.

“Ok um I’ll see ya when I see ya” Rae smiled shyly at Finn.

“Yeah night Rae”

“Night Finn” Rae turned to her door opened it and walked though, Finn watched her go realizing he had the most unexpectedly best night of his life. Rae walked up the stares when Liam came out of his flat.

“Ok Rae I’ll give you another chance for a date” Liam said with arrogant self-assurance.

“Answers NO” Rae called out as she went into her flat closing the door. Rae quickly went to the window to just catch Finn walking slowly away with a big grin on her face realizing she had the best night of her life unfortunately with the brother of her fake fiancé.

***********************                

“I’m having an affair, I like Finn” Rae said in a fretted state as she looked at Kester in the break room while he was doing paperwork.

“Who’s Finn?” Kester looked up at Rae in confusion.

“He’s Archie’s brother”

“Ok so how it it a problem”

“He thinks I’m engaged”

“To who?”

“Archie!” Rae put her head into her hands not sure how she got into this mess.

“Rae I really don’t have time for this with this paperwork and all”

“No can’t ya tell me what to do” Rae asked desperately as Kester sighed.

“Tell him the truth”

“If I do Finn will never talk to me or Gary or Jasmine or Linda, Iz, Chop, Karim or Danny. Actually   Danny knows” Rae felt so lost at what to do.

“Rae you’re born into a family you don’t join one like her majesty’s navy” Kester shook his head at what Rae got herself into.

“Kester please tell me what to do” Rae whined desperately.

“Rae you have two choices either tell the truth or just pull the plug” Kester raised his eyebrows as Rae made a face of disgust.

“I had no idea you were so sick and twisted” Rae shook her head.

“I’m sick and twisted, you’re  cheating on a vegetable” Kester retorted as he went back to his paperwork as Rae just rolled her eyes.

**********************

“Ok full house for me I win again” Finn gathered all the cards and shuffled them to deal another hand for another game.

“Archer you really need to wake up this playing poker with you is becoming very one sided right now” Finn looked at his sleeping brother with a smirk. “You are unlucky at cards but lucky in love” Finn sighed as he looked at the hand of cards in his hand.

“Archie I have to say this engagement was surprisin’ I kinda felt that you were… well I guess it were wrong” Finn put his hand of cards down on the table tired of playing.  

“Ya remember when I was fourteen and was going through a rebellious stage mum called it and you kept saying why I couldn’t be more like your uncle Archie” Finn huffed out a chuckle. “Firstly that was weird because ya me brother not me uncle and secondly I didn’t mind. Want to know why? Cause I was so proud of ya and never jealous of anything ya accomplished or had …well until now” Finn gathered up all the cards again wanting to do something new with them.

“Ok Arch I’m gonna cut the deck whoever gets the high card get’s the privilege of being with Rae if she’ll have either of us that is” Finn cut the deck separating it in two, he holds his up than Archie’s face card toward him than flipped it over to compare.

“How about best out of three” Finn looks at his brother wishing him to wake up but mostly wishing he had met Rae first. 


	3. mmfd/while you were sleeping part 3

 

 

“So Rae do you know where you and Archie are going on your honeymoon?” Linda asked giving Rae a warm smile with a curious glance before taking a bite of her roast beef.

“Me and Izzy went to Cardiff for our honeymoon. Got family up there so I was able to take Iz to a little country cottage they own” Chop grinned before taking a bit of food as Izzy rolled her eyes.

“Yeah the very cottage that your family was renovating and that we were stuck staying at as workers came everyday to work on the place” Izzy retorted as she rubbed her stomach glaring at Chop.

“I know and I’m still sorry ‘bout that. I should have called but babe it wasn’t all that bad”

“Wasn’t all that bad it rained the first night and we got leaked on with rain water than one time I was getting out of the shower and one of the workers accidentally saw me. I tell ya it was a bit embarrassing after that around him” Izzy argued as Rae tried not to laugh out loud while Finn tried doing the same as he looked at her. 

 

“So there were a few bumps in the road but what about that nice tea shop we found or the little boutique ya liked” Chop looked hopefully at his wife.

“Those were the only good things about it but I did love that you made it up to me a week latter when we got home and you did all the unpacking of our wedding gifts and sent out the thank you notes. As well as doing the cooking for a month” Izzy softly looked at chop as she took a bite of her potatoes.

“So Rae do you think you could help me find a single lady for Finn here” Linda gave Finn a smile than looked at Rae hopefully.

“Aunt Linda” Finn blushed as he squirmed in his seat taking a bite of his roast; Rae looked at him not knowing what to say.

“I really don’t know his type” Rae said hesitantly and took a bite of her green beans as Jasmine notice the looks Rae and Finn gave one another.

“I like blonds chubby ones” Finn glanced at Linda trying to get her off this subject as she just smiled at his cheeky response.

“Linda I‘m sure Finn will find someone in his own time” Gary chuckled and took a sip of his drink. “But we know who Archie’s type is” Gary sent a warm smile to Rae as she just politely smiled back.

“I thought you liked brunettes” Jasmine stated as Rae halted the fork of food she had mid way to her mouth glancing at Finn as he looked at her nervously.

“Linda this is a good roast I never could manage to make a good one” Izzy said looking at Linda.

“Ya need good beef Iz I know a good shop that sell it I’ll take ya there” Danny said than took a bite of his food and glanced down at another article about ducks.

“Well Iz now ya know me secret. Danny’s quite a cook” Linda nodded to Danny giving him a smile and a wink.

“Didn’t know ya could cook Danny” Chop said impressed

“Oh yeah it’s another passion of mine besides ducks. Although that’s one thing I’ll never cook ducks, it would be too much like cannibalism or sommat” Danny said seriously as Karim looked at him bemused.

“Don’t you have to be duck for it be cannibalism?” Karim asked as Danny reconsidered it, Rae was trying very hard not to laugh out loud and she pressed her lips together whilst Finn wondered how this conversation went from finding him a girlfriend to duck cannibalism whilst also trying not to laugh.

“Oh right you got a point well it would be very wrong to me” Rae glanced at Finn both trying to hold in the laughter as they continued to eat there food. After dinner Rae had to leave for home.

“So Jasmine if ya need help on history don’t ask me although English is another story” Rae said to Jasmine as they both chuckled, Rae put on her coat and walked to the door.

“Now if your free on New Years Eve we would love to see you Rae” Gary gave Rae a hug goodbye as the rest of the family stood by to see her off with Finn by the door holding it open for her.

“Thank you for inviting me I had a good time” Rae said to everyone standing by the door.

“Bye Rae”  
  
“Yeah see ya Raemundo” Chop smiled as he placed his arms around Izzy and held her hand that was on her pregnant belly.

“Hey Look you two you’re under the mistletoe” Jasmine exclaimed as Rae and Finn looked up to see it hanging up over them.

“Oi go on give her a kiss Finny boy its mistletoe” Chop grinned at them

“Its tradition” Linda said as she leaned back in Karims arms.  

“Go on Finn kiss her” Danny called out while everyone looked on, Rae and Finn leaned in tentatively in an awkward quick kiss causing sounds of aww’s by everyone than glanced at each other with Rae giving him a small smile as he looked at her bashfully through his lashes rubbing the back of his neck.

“Bye everyone” Rae waved as the family waved there good byes, Rae walked out the door as Finn watched her leave letting out a sigh before sadly closing the door. Both couldn’t stop thinking about the small tingle they felt when their lips touched that night.

************************************

 

The sound of a train goes bye as Rae accepts tokens from commuters forming a question mark with them. She’s glancing at an article on oasis when a fake sounding older voice asks for a ticket for the train, Rae looks up in surprise.

“Jasmine, Izzy what are you doing here? Do you want to come around?” Rae pointed to the door to the ticket booth.

“Yeah, are you sure?” Izzy asked before going forward.

“Of course” Rae smiled as she let them through and they both walked to the door and inside.

“Hey who’s this” a woman Rae’s age with light brown hair asks as she turns to greet the new people.

“Oh Chloe this is uh…is” Rae wasn’t sure how to introduce Izzy and jasmine.

“Rae’s going to marry our cousin Archie” Jasmine said as her and Izzy looked at Chloe, Rae looked away closing her eyes quickly counting to ten.

“Rae you’re getting married why didn’t ya say anything?” Chloe said in a mix of shock and happiness.

“Uh Well we haven’t said anything to anyone its just recently happened so it would have been awkward to say anything” Rae felt her heart race than thankfully noticed the train. “Uh your train girls” Rae pointed out the train coming to a stop.

“Ok we’ll see ya later” Izzy waved at Rae than her and jasmine started walking out.

“Rae are ya pregnant? Chloe asked as she put her hands on Rae’s shoulders in excitement.

“Yeah Chloe I’m pregnant” Rae said in a flat tone while rolling her eyes and overheard by jasmine as she took her last step out of the booth.

“Oh my god Rae you’re not giving me details what is going on?”

“Chloe I would need Archie to whack in me to become pregnant” Rae retorted as she let out a frustrated sigh, Chloe stood back giving her a look of bewilderment.

“But you’re engaged”

“Uh well we’re waiting” Rae said quietly thinking of the first thing to say that could be plausible.

“Waiting” Chloe looked at Rae in disbelief but before she could say anything more there were new commuters needing tokens.

****************************

The answering machine in Archie’s flat beeps and a male voice starts talking.

“Uh Archie it’s me Barney um I figured to would have called me by now to set up a date or sommat. Um I hope I haven’t done anything also I’d like to see my cat I’m missing Alexander. Call me soon, bye.

****************************

“So who wants ice cream we have chocolate or rocky road” Linda asked whilst scooping out the flavors of ice cream into bowls as everyone was watching the scenes of London’s New Years Eve festivities and the countdown on the telly.  

“Chocolate for me sis” Gary smiled warmly at Linda as he took a bowl from her.

“Izzy better get here soon she’s gonna miss the countdown and our New Years Eve kiss” Chop said a bit worriedly.

“Well I wouldn’t be worried about that just yet there’s still time and the trains could be running a little late with the weather” Linda reassuringly said, Finn had just gotten off the phone checking off his list.

“Hey da we got the Cohen estate” Finn yelled out happily as he walked into the lounge room.

“That’s wonderful Son” Gary looked at Finn pleased, suddenly Izzy and Jasmine walked into the room.

“Guess what Rae is pregnant” Izzy said excitedly, Finn took a breath than backed out of the room grabbing his coat.

“Wha’ how ya do ya know?” Chop asked as the others in the room started asking questions all at once.

“Well Jazz overheard it” Izzy looked overwhelmed.

“Finn do you know anyth-” Gary started to ask but saw Finn close the door behind him.

**************************

Rae finished tying up her converse getting ready to go out when there was a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” Rae yelled out as she got up to take one last look in the mirror.

“It’s me Liam” Rae just rolled here eyes and sighed.

“Not here” Rae said back.

“Rae I know that trick” Rae let out an irritated growl as she went to answer the door.

“What ya want?” Rae looked annoyed at Liam than noticed the flowers in his hand.

“I got ya flowers” Liam held out the bouquet to Rae.

“Their nice but I can’t except them”

“Come on Rae truce. Ya know if I move in mum would take a few quid off the rent” Liam said in a desperate voice as Rae crossed her arms.

‘Sorry I’m leaving the country in a month”

“Yeah right ya just saying that to get rid of me” Liam looked down despondently and in that moment Rae realized he was just as lonely as she was and probably needed a friend. “Its that other bloke isn’t”

“What ya mean?” Rae looked at him in curiosity knowing he was talking about Finn.

“I seen the way ya look at him”

“Um how do I look at him?” Rae huffed out a laugh at this strange conversation.

“Like ya just seen ya first concert ever” Liam sighed than looked at Rae. “Here take them I don’t need them”

“Thanks” Rae sighed than gave him a hug out of pity; Finn saw the exchange between them and left to go outside.

“It that a black bra ya wearing nice color” Liam smirked as Rae hit him on the back of the head changing her mind of trying to be his friend than closing the door in his face. A little latter when Rae was sure Liam wasn’t lurking about she made her way outside. She walked to the pavement and noticed Finn pacing back and forth.

“Finn what are you doing here?” Rae said surprised as she held a bottle of wine in her hands.

“Goin’ to a party?” Finn gestured to the wine in Rae’s hands.

“Uh yeah my friend Chloe is having a New Year’s party tonight”

“Let me drive you” Finn pointed to the truck behind him than opened the door for her as Rae looked at him strangely.

“Thanks but it’s really not that far”

“Please let me drive ya” Rae smiled and shrugged than got in, Finn walked around the other side, got in than started the truck up.

“So is everything ok?”

“Yeah it’s good” Finn said as he pulled out on the road, he took Rae to the address she gave him. They walked to the door of Chloe’s house that music was blaring out of and peoples were gathering near.

“Finn ya sure ya ok you’re acting really weird”

“I’m not acting weird” Finn said back as they walked up to the door, Rae rang the doorbell and stood waiting.

“So Archie’s gonna have a lot to deal with when he wakes up”

“What do ya mean?” Rae asked in confusion as the door opened and a smiling Chloe ushered Rae inside giving her a hug.

“Hey everyone Rae and her fiancé are here” Finn bugged out his eyes finding it too late to get out as he tried for the door. Chloe was taking Finn’s coat off as Rae was taking her’s off. She saw kester come up to her and pulled him to the snack table.

“I gotta talk to you”

“Wow Rae Archie looks good for someone that’s been in a coma” Kester states as he looked at Finn.

“That’s not Archie” Rae yelled over the loud music.

“Who is it then?” Kester asked taking a sip of his drink  

“It’s Finn”

“Now whose he again?” Kester furrowed his brows pressing his lips in concentration.

“Its Archie’s Brother”

“So why did you bring him?”

“I didn’t he followed me” Rae sighed as she put down her bottle of wine on the snack table.

“So Finn’s the fiancé”

“No Archie is”

“But he doesn’t even know you exist”

“I know”

“So Finn is Archie”

“Yeah” Rae said slowly raising her eyebrows with an sheepish half smile.  

“Rae” Kester said curtly shaking his head.

“Yeah”

“They have doctors for this sort of thing” Kester just walked off feeling a headache coming on. Finn passed Kester and joined Rae noticing her pouring herself a drink.

“That spiked” Finn looked at Rae with worry.

“Yeah I know and thank god it is too” Rae drank her spiked punch in one gulp and were ready for another one.

“Ya shouldn’t do that”

“Why not”  


“Cause its NOT GOOD FOR THE BABY” Finn yelled over top of the music that had stopped suddenly allowing everyone to hear what Finn said embarrassing Rae in the process as everyone stared in shock.

******************************    

“Rae slow down I’m sorry! Alright” Finn walked faster to keep up with Rae who had been walking fast since leaving Chloe’s party early for the night.

“Look this evening hasn’t gone exactly well”

“Oh am I supposed to share some responsibility in that!” Rae breathed out in frustration and the bad night she was having.

“No I- will you please slow down so I can talk” Finn pleaded as Rae sighed and stopped than turned to look at him than leaned back on the wall of her building near her ground floor door.

“Look I’m sorry, it was a misunderstand and when I saw you and Liam-”

“Excuse me Liam what do ya mean?” Rae huffed out a breath scrunching up her brows as Finn let out a breath not meaning to say that part.

“Uh never mind”

“No there’s no never mind now what ya mean seeing me and Liam?”

“The leaning thing” Finn looked down biting his lip.

“Ok I don’t understand this leaning thing…what because he gave me flowers” Rae had to let out a disbelieving laugh as she looked at Finn.

“Yeah you leaned”

“What do you mean by leaning? How was I leaning?” Finn started walking slowly towards Rae.

“How did you lean, leaning is a lot different than hugging that involves arms and hands but leaning involves  your whole body, leaning involves wanting and accepting” Finn’s voice lowered as he leaned closer to Rae looking intensely at her glancing at her lips than back to her eyes as Rae’s breath increased a bit.

“Oi Rae is that bloke botherin’ ya” Liam sucked on his upper teeth and he looked, squinting his eyes, at Finn.

“No Liam” Rae gave him a tight lipped smile as she shook her head slightly.

“Ya sure cause it looks like he’s leaning” Rae snorted a bit trying to hold in a laugh.

“Thank you” Finn said to Liam as he looked back to Rae. “See he knows”

“If ya need me Rae I’ll be over here” Liam pointed to his own New Years Eve party he was having.

“Thanks” Rae said nodding her head in a dismissive way. “Ok so what about the other thing, you thinking that I’m pregnant. What’s that about?” Rae cleared her throat as she looked at Finn raising her brows waiting for an answer.

“The other misunderstand um well Izzy may have said something about it” Rae let out a scoff shaking her head.  

“And you believed her”

“Well I didn’t have any reason not to believe her”

“So you think the only reason why you brother would want to marry someone like me is because I was pregnant” Rae said in a hurt tone trying not to cry. Finn looked horrified that she misunderstood him.

“No-no it’s not like that” Finn stumbled over his words feeling bad for his ineptitude with words. Rae looked down than pushed off the wall she was leaning on to make her way to her flat.

“Night” Rae walked past as Finn turned after her.

“Its just that your not exactly Archie’s type” Rae turned to him with an even bigger hurt look on her face that gutted Finn to see knowing that he said the wrong thing.

“Really Finn than who’s type am I” Finn starts walking towards her again.

“Look it’s a great idea you and Archie but its just not obvious to the world”

“Why because I’m fat and he’s fit” Finn felt like he could kick himself in the bollocks and wishing he could stop saying such twatish things.

“No-”

“Look Finn I had a really lousy Christmas and ya ruined my New Year’s so if ya come back at Easter ya can burn my record collection. Night Finn” Rae said through greeted teeth than started walking away as Finn kept following her wanting to fix this.

“Rae look”

“What do you want from me Finn?” Rae growled at him in annoyance just wanting to get into her flat and go to bed.

“I just want ya to be happy” Finn said sincerely

“What are ya the keeper of happiness or sommat because the last time I checked you weren’t happy. Have you even had a conversation with your dad about leaving the business or is this another miscommunication were having” Rae retorted angrily as she touched upon a touchy subject for Finn.

“What do ya know about me family just because ya spent a week with them doesn’t make ya an expert on them” Finn said defensively.

“Yeah well being with them for a lifetime hasn’t made ya one either” Rae glared at Finn than turned to open and walk into her door and up the stairs to her flat as Finn sighed and followed her not finished with this conversation yet.

“Ya know keeping a family happy is complicated. Would ya da be happy with you considering the idea of going back to uni finishing your dream and not doing it” Finn said gently as Rae closed her eyes sighing out a breath knowing Finn had a point.

“No he wouldn’t but you have know idea of what it’s like to be alone” Rae blinked back tears as she unlocked her door.

“Hey you have Archie” Finn said trying to cheer Rae up, she looked at him with a lonely sadness in her eyes that gutted Finn to see.

“No I don’t have anyone. Night” Rae said quietly as she slipped into her flat glancing at Finn one more time before closing the door. Finn leaned on the wall felling like a big knobhead as Rae leaned on her wall in her flat listening to the party goers next door saying Happy New Year.

“Happy New Year” Rae whispered to herself.

************************

The nurse’s station was abuzz with Happy New Years greetings as the night nurses and doctors clinked their plastic cups of nonalcoholic beverages together in cheers. The sound of groaning echoed though Archie’s room as he fluttered his eyes open, he slowly looked around unsure of his surroundings. He looked over to see the nurse’s station and the monitor stated beeping faster to match Archie’s racing heart rate from the shock of waking up in the hospital.

**********************

Rae walked into the hospital door to see Gary waiting for her. She had been called soon after Finn left to come to the hospital.  

“Garry what’s going on?” Rae asked curiously as Gary smiled at her, relief written all over his face.

“Archie’s awake” Rae was in shock as she tried to turn around but Garry already had her arm leading her to the lift to the ICU ward.

“He’ll be so happy to see ya” Gary beamed as Rae scrunched up her face in dread looking away.

“Yeah” Rae groaned out quietly as the lift doors closed.

Doctor Nick Kassar gently shook Archie awake as his family stood around him.

“Archie your family’s here” Archie groaned as his eyes opened to see the people standing around him. Rae took a quick look at the door with the exit sign above it wishing she could make a quick getaway. Archie looked at everyone’s faces recognizing his dad, brother, aunt and uncle, his cousins, chop but took a second look at the raven haired woman that stood among them.

“Who are you?” Archie asked looking directly at Rae who was squirming now as she glanced at Danny who just closed his eyes not sure what to do himself.

“Oh My god” Chop exclaimed. “He’s got amnesia” Rae put on an uncomfortable fake smile on her face.

*****************************

“Lacunar amnesia is loss of memory around one specific event and it seems that Archie is suffering from this kind” Doctor Nick Kassar explained to Archie’s family as Rae was standing by the door leaning her head on the inside frame scrunching up her face counting to ten silently to keep calm.  

“Selective amnesia” Linda exclaimed incredulously as Rae couldn’t take it anymore and knew it was time to tell the truth.

“Um I’m sorry I have to tell you all something important I was never-”

“Pregnant we know Finn told us” Izzy said with a sheepish smile on her face, the lift doors opened and out walked Finn walking to everyone as Rae just looked on not believing this.

“Doctor he’s up again” Tixy told the doctor as Finn was told what had happened, everyone started making their way to Archie’s Room with Rae stopping Danny in desperation.

“Danny” Rae said in a panicky voice ringing her hands trying to stay calm.

“Rae I promised I’d handle this and will. In fact I’ll do it now” Danny smiled as they walked to Archie’s room than Danny moved in the other direction as Rae continued on completely oblivious of Danny’s departure.

“So how ya doing mate?” Chop asked with a relived smile on his face as he held Izzy tighter.

“I don’t know” Archie huffed out a laugh as he looked at his family; Rae entered the room making everyone turn and look at her. Finn turned back to Archie with a happy look in his eyes.

“Hey remember her Archer” Archie looked at Rae scrunching up his face tiring to remember something.

“Should I?” Archie said hesitantly looking at Rae again.

“Look closer Son” Gary said as Rae gave Archie a small smile wishing Danny would come into the room.

“Maybe she looks a bit familiar, why?” Archie furrowed his brows in concentration.

“I think its coming back to him” Izzy said delightedly

“Yeah I think so” Garry nodded a hopeful smile on his face.

“What’s coming back?”

“Archie love, you have amnesia” Linda gently told him as she held his hand trying to hold back the tears.

“What! I-I do” Archie stammered not understanding how he could have amnesia if he remembered everyone.

“You engaged Archie” Karim said quietly as Archie looked on surprised.

“To who?”

“Rae!” Jasmine stated.

“Who’s Rae?”

“You don’t remember” Linda bit her lip as some of her cheer deflated a bit.

“Excuse me I got some cherry jelly here for the patent” An orderly walked in carrying a small tray and placed it down on a table next to Archie.

“Do I like jelly?” Archie asked in an increasingly confused state.

“Yeah son since you were a kid” Gary said as he looked down licking his lips hopping something will jog his son’s memory.

“I think Archie here has had enough excitement for the night. I think tomorrow will be a better day to see him again” Doctor Kassar said as everyone started to leave saying there goodbyes to Archie with Izzy giving him a kiss on the cheek and jasmine giving him a hug. As everyone made there way out Danny had reemerged from behind Rae who turned on him pushing him back in the other direction.

“Where have ya been Danny” Rae whispered through gritted teeth.

“Sorry I saw tix, she and got to talking” Danny hadn’t realized he took that long talking to tix but he didn’t want to stop talking to her.

“Danny” Rae said pressing her lips together and furrowing her brows.

“Look I’ll tell them don’t worry” Danny assured Rae who didn’t look so assured.

“When on me golden anniversary” Rae walked off with Danny following telling her he’ll handle it. Back in Archie’s Room Archie was going over things in his head.

“ABCDE…” Archie sung the alphabet to himself happy he still knew that.

************************

Finn drove Rae back to her building most of the drive was in silence with occasional glances to one another when the other wasn’t looking. Finn pulled up the front entrance to a complete stop. Rae looked at Finn taking a breath.

“So…Finn you’ve been really great this week” Rae quietly said giving Finn a small smile as Finn huffed out a breath and tightly smiled.

“Like when I accused you of lying to everyone or thinking’ you were dating Liam or when I announced to all your friends you were pregnant” Rae bit her lower lips nodding in agreement.

“Yeah you’ve had a busy week” Finn shook his head covering his face huffing out a breath.

“Um Finn its going to be different starting tomorrow and I wanted to let you know…” Rae blew out a breath and looked at Finn. “That you’ve become a really good…friend” Finn nodded felling a sting in her words as he whispered the word friend to himself.

“Night Finn” Rae opened her door and walked out.

“Rae” Rae stopped to look at him expectantly.

“Yes”

“Look what I said earlier I didn’t mean it. I’m crap with words never really been good with speaking, I think you and Archie will make a great couple and I’m happy you won’t be lonely anymore” Finn said apologetically and sincerely as Rae smiled small at him.

“Night” Rae said softly before closing the door as Finn put the truck in drive and headed for home, Rae watched as he drove off disappearing around the corner not sure what to feel anymore than turned and went to her flat.

****************************

Finn pulled up in front of his dad’s home in the morning and got out of his truck. He walked into the house to see his dad sitting at the table drinking tea reading the paper in his robe. Gary looked up to see his son giving him a big smile

“Alright Da?” Finn walked over to the table to sit down next to his dad. “I brought some doughnuts for ya” Finn placed a box of doughnuts on the table opening it and handed one to his dad who took it gratefully.

“Ah Son ya a life saver Danny’s got me eating wheat cereal” Gary grumbled than took a bight into the glazed piece of heaven. Finn took a bite of his cherry jam filled one feeling nervous for what was to come.

“So I see ya catching up there” Finn gestured to the newspaper that was on the obituaries.

“Yeah it’s been a week since I seen the paper. We missed a lot of business the day after Christmas” Garry went back to look at his list then sighed.

“It’s been one heck of a week…” Finn nodded his agreement. “ Life can really bite ya in the arse sometimes ya spend time providing for the family than for a moment everyone is happy, everything is going well, in that minute you have peace” Gary mused as Finn looked down sucking on his lower lip breathing out a breath as his lip slipped out between his teeth.

“Uh da this isn’t that minute”

“What do ya mean?”

“Well ya know the guitar I made for Archie”

“Yeah he practically wears kid’s gloves while playing it for fear of leaving fingerprints on it,  he really loves it that much” Gary gave Finn a crooked smile.

“Well a month ago I sold three customs ones and I got four more orders, one from Noel Gallagher himself” Finn said still a bit shocked that he was making one for a member of one of his favorite bands.

“Noel Gallagher the one from oasis right?” Finn was surprised his dad knew that.

“Yeah the very same”

“Sounds like ya got a good side business than”

“It’s a good _business_ da”

“What ya don’t want my business Finn” Gary said surprised at this possibility.

“Um…No da I-I don’t” Finn let out breath he didn’t know he was holding finally feeling a weight lift from his shoulders.

“How long have ya felt this way Son?”

“A long time now da”

“Well…why didn’t ya say something sooner? I could have sold the whole business for three times its value to your uncle victor in Leeds a couple of years ago. I could have gone to Las Vegas and maybe beat the house” Gary shook his head as he sighed.

“So ya not angry than” Finn said hopefully as Gary shook his head no.

“Son I just want you to find happiness that’s all and you seemed to have found it. I can’t be angry at that” Gary patted Finn on the shoulder as he felt relief surge through him.

“Oh I see Mrs. Murphy passed” Finn said with a sad note in his voice as he looked at the paper.

“Yeah she has some nice furniture worth several thousand quid”

“Yeah I here the Owens brothers were moving in before the deed were done” Finn said a bit disgusted at the competition.

“That’s’ the problem with these new businesses there too pushy! We’ll call them next week”

“You’ll call them next week” Finn remained his dad as he tore at his doughnut.

“I’ll call them next week” Gary nodded his head smiling at his son. “These doughnuts or so good” Gary said as he took another one.

 

***************************

“Alexander the great reigned as the king of Macedonia from three thirty six to three twenty three BC” Archie stated the fact as if it were nothing. “I was the captain of the debate team in collage; I was valedictorian at my uni graduation”

“You have to remember Rae Arch” Izzy said in a hopeful tone as she rubbed her belly.

“I’m Trying Iz. I work at the museum in archives but working up to being the curator one day” Archie racked his brain to remember Rae.

“You love her Archie you just don’t remember yet” Linda went to put another pillow behind Archie to make him more comfortable.

“Uh could I talk to Archie alone please” Danny asked as he walked into the room to stand near the foot of the bed.

“Yeah of course Danny, is everything ok?” Gary asked as Izzy, Linda and Chop started to leave the room saying their goodbyes as they left.

“Oh yes I just wanted to have a little one on one brother time” Gary nodded his understating and headed for the door saying he would see Archie latter, Danny put his coat down and sat on the foot of the bed.

“Archie we’ve been brothers a long time now, and I love ya. I couldn’t love ya anymore if you were me own biological Brother” Danny gave Archie a big smile.

“Danny I know this, that’s something I haven’t forgotten I feel the same as well as Finn” Danny took a breath before going on.

“Look I have something to tell you about Rae, um…well u-uh…um” Danny blew out another breath. “She’s not only your fiancée she’s ya guardian angel. Archie she saved your life” Archie looked at him with sudden gratitude toward this Rae.

“Rae is coming over this afternoon and I want ya to do yaself a favor and look into her eyes and listen with the heart of a man whose got a second chance at life, if ya don’t feel anything for her than just say ya want to break up but if ya see what the rest of us saw in seconds than you’ll purpose to her for a second time” Danny felt like a twat bricking it and not telling the truth but he hoped that his brother could find happiness with Rae, he really didn’t want Archie to be alone forever and figured he could help. Archie nodded taking everything Danny said in.

“Well just think about it I got to go. Ya know if I wasn’t already seeing this lovely girl named tix here at the hospital I’d ask her to marry me myself that is if she wouldn’t mind have a lot of pet ducks” Archie smiled at Danny as he gathered his coat. “See ya Archer” Archie waved at him as Danny left wondering if Rae was the first woman to make him question what he knew of himself but just couldn’t remember it.

*********************************

Rae stooped to let an ambulance drive past her before crossing the street carrying a box of Archie’s things to the hospital. Rae walked into Archie’s ICU room quietly after noticing he was asleep, she started to put down the box of his things on the other bed and make her way out.

“Rae” Archie breathed out giving her a warm look. Rae looked over to Archie a small smile on her face and nodded her head in acknowledgement than took the box over to his side putting it down on the foot of the bed.

“Hi” Rae pushed some of her hair back behind her ear as she looked at Archie nervously.

“Um please do sit down” Archie gestured to the chair next to him, Rae took her coat off and sat down placing it on her lap and smiled small at him. They sat for a moment in an awkward silence than Archie cleared his throat.

“So Danny said you saved me that was such a brave thing to do” Archie looked at Rae with gratitude and admiration.

“Oh know that was a once in a lifetime thing I’m usually a coward, can’t even sit through a horror film with out covering me eyes” Rae chuckled lightly as Archie huffed out a laugh.

“I don’t think I’ve ever done a heroic thing once in my life” Archie looked down wishing he could be brave especially with his family.

“You give up your seat on the train everyday”

“It’s just a kind gesture not sure how heroic it is” Archie adjusted him self on the bed so he could look at Rae more comfortably.

“It is to the person who sits in it” Rae said quietly with a hint of admiration in her voice. Archie looked at Rae getting a sense he’s seen her before.

“You really do remind me of someone” Rae felt a bit anxious as Archie kept looking at her. “It’s probably you” Rae just gave him a small smile. A few minutes latter Rae left to go do something saying she would be back.

  
******************************

“Alright arch, I see their letting ya out” Finn cheerfully said as he walked into the room to see his brother being put in a wheel chair.

“Yeah their moving me to the second floor”

“Hey mind if I take him to the lift?” Finn asked the orderly who was helping Archie.

“Oh Go ahead” The orderly said as he grabbed the box of Archie’s things, Finn started to wheel his brother out of the room, he looked around to make sure no one was looking and pulled out a small container of ice cream from the inside of his jacket.

“I got ya some contraband” Finn smirked as he handed the container to his grateful brother, Archie opened it than took the spoon Finn gave him, he scooped up some of the ice cream and put it in his mouth savoring his favorite flavor.

“Oh Rocky Road thank you Finn” Archie’s enjoying his next bite as Finn continued to roll him to the lift doors.

“No problem Arch”

“Ya know Rae is terrific ya know”

“Oh Yeah” Finn had to agree with his brother there.

“We’re engaged”

“Yeah I herd that” Finn parked him in front of the lift doors pushing the button.

“Ya know Finn I feel reborn I mean everything feels better, sounds better even this ice cream tastes better. I feel I’ve got a clean slate at life and Rae is going to be a part of it. She’s… well she’s…what is she?” Archie raked his brain for the answer.

“I’d say she gets under your skin just as soon as you meet her. She can make your would turn upside down so much ya don’t know if ya want to hug her or argue with her. She would save up money to see her favorite band and instead of seeing it her in London she would go several miles away to see them at a certain music festival because it meant something to her da. I don’t know if that madness or just makes her really, really lovable” Finn sighed felling that twinge of hurt in his heart.

“That’s not it but she got to be something, well to make me question my” Archie huffed out a laugh. “ Well I guess I don’t have to figure out today or tomorrow” Finn rolled his eyes hoping his brother would get his complete memory \back and remember how special Rae is because she didn’t deserve someone who wouldn’t appreciate her or someone one trying to convince themselves they can.

“I don’t have to figure it out in a year or two or ten” Finn couldn’t stand it and walked off for a breather before taking his brother to his new room. “I mean I don’t have to have all the answers now, I can make a lifetime commitment to Rae does this make any sense?” Archie asked rhetorically feeling like this would be a good thing that maybe he was wrong about himself. The orderly who was carrying the box belonging to Archie looked at him strangely as he talked to himself.  

“Um no but its common after brain injuries, um here ya go” Said the orderly as he placed hie box of things on his lap to take with him than left to take care of his next duty. Finn came back a second latter to take Archie to the second floor.

********************************

Rae saw Danny outside of the hospital doors and felt anxious as she approached him hopping the Nelsons didn’t hate her too much.

“So Danny what did they say how did they take the news?” Rae felt her heart race waiting for Danny to answer.

“Who?”

“The Nelsons are they here?” Rae looked to the doors as Danny cleared his throat.

“Uh ya just missed them”

“Well what did they say?” Rae bit her lip silently counting to ten to calm herself.

“I didn’t tell them”

“What well w-what about Archie did you tell him?” Rae looked at Danny with a desperate plea in her eyes.

“I didn’t tell him either” Danny shrugged sheepishly as Rae just shook her head.

“Danny I thought you said you would handle this” Rae said felling a bit frustrated.

“I am handling it Rae”

“Handling it Danny really this is handling it” Rae felt like she was suffocating.

“Yes this is hand-”

“Danny you’re fired!” Rae said curtly and walked to the doors.

“Fired but Rae” Danny said weekly as Rae disappeared into the hospital doors and accidentally bumping into a man coming into the doors at the same time. Both of them got into the lift with the man pressing the button for floor number two and Rae pressing the button for floor number Four.

***************************

The man got off on two and walked the corridor to Archie’s Room. He walked to see him taking a sip of his water and closed the door behind him.

“Barney” Archie said in surprise and felt a little tug in his heart at seeing him in his fine suite.

“Archie I called your da to find out your in the hospital and engaged to a woman. May I remind you that you asked me to be your boyfriend three in half months ago!” Barney said trying to control his emotions.

“Yeah well you said no and moved to France on an extended holiday” Archie reminded Barney back.

“I was scared to ruin our friendship Arch. I didn’t know you were going to move on and to a woman you told me you were gay”

“Well I guess Rae came along and somehow made me rethink it, I don’t know maybe I’m bisexual and hadn’t figured it out until now” Archie shrugged as Barney looked at him in confusion.

“What do ya mean maybe?”

“Well I’ve been in a coma and I’ve got amnesia” Barney huff unimpressed.

“Seriously is that the best you can come up with. No ya know what I’m happy for ya family your ok but I need some time away from you to process this. I’ll call ya when I have” Barney just shook his head and started to leave.

“Barn’s I didn’t expect this” Barney turned to him and sighed.

“Nither did I” Barney turned and left. Archie felt bad but felt determined to go through with what he decided even if deep down he knew it was the cowardly thing to do.

********************************

Rae got off the lift to the forth floor and was surprised to see Archie gone.

“Rae they moved him to two I’ll show you” Olivia called after her and the two women went to the second floor. Olivia showed a rushing Rae to Archie’s new room and stood outside the door as she went in.

“Rae hi” Archie looked at Rae warmly as Rae walked to his side.

“Uh Archie you look really good um look I need to tell you-”

“Rae look facing death has made me rethink my life, made me relize I have no one to trust completely I mean yeah I got family but some things are hard to talk to them about and you were there when I needed someone the most to help me in a bad situation” Rae felt her cheeks warm a bit.            

“I didn’t do muc-”

“Rae you gave me a second chance at life, my family loves you” Rae blushed even more. “I may as well love you” Rae scrunched up her face feeling a little deflated. “So Rae Earl will you marry me?” Rae was shocked than heard a thump behind her, she turned to see Olivia had fainted and went to check on her but turned to Archie confused at what to say.

***********************************

Finn opened the door to Rae’s building and walked up the stairs to her door. Rae had a hanger around her neck using it to hold a dress to her and was trying to see which pair of shoes to wear, her white converses or her dressier shoes.

“What do you think galley” Rae asked as she put one foot that she wore one converse on than put it down and lifted up the other foot with the dressier shoe on it. She did it again when someone knocked at her door.

“Ugh I don’t want any flowers from you, I’m not wearing my black underwear and I’m defiantly not moving in with you Liaaum…Finn” Rae corrected herself as she opened the door to see Finn standing there cringing a bit.

“Well soz no flowers and I wouldn’t mind seeing you in back underwear but under the circumstances I don’t it’s a good idea to move in together” Finn smirked as Rae laughed feeling her cheeks go a little hot.

“Sorry I thought you were Liam” Rae bit her lip sheepishly.

“I get that a lot” Finn teased.

“Do you want to come in?”

“Sure” Rae moved aside to let Finn walk into her flat and closed the door behind them, Finn walked further into the room as Rae went and stood in front of him”

“Wow so that’s it the wedding dress than, makes a good tie too” Finn gestured to the dress still hanging around Rae’s neck, She looked down felling her cheeks warm even more as she took it off hanging it up on a hook near by.

“Yeah so what brings you by?” Rae asked the tension in the room could be cut with a knife, Finn pulled out of his coat a small rolled up poster giving it to Rae.

“I was delivering furniture near this record shop and I stopped in than I saw that and thought of you. I wanted to give it to ya before the wedding presents started to pile up” Finn smiled small as he watched Rae open it and her eyes light up.

“Oh Finn this is…this is wonderful ” Rae blinked back her tears at seeing a singed Oasis poster with the names of the entire band on it.

“Uh I just wanted to also say that Archie’s a lucky Guy”

“Um thank you” Rae said quietly as she held the poster carefully.

“Ya know I had to say that because you’re gonna be me sister-in-law” Finn teased as Rae rolled her eyes shaking her head.

“Well aren’t you just cheeky, I guess we‘ll be seeing a lot of each other” Finn nodded and looked down feeling pain deep inside and trying to push it down.

“Well I guess I’ll head out” Finn nodded his head to the door. He walked to the door, opening it and walked out, Rae followed him suddenly.

“Finn” Rae called out standing just outside of her door to see him a few steps down on the stairs. He turned with a hope in his eyes.

“Yeah”

“Um Can ya think of any reason I shouldn’t marry Archie?” Rae held her breath looking at him not sure of what she wanted him to say, Finn looked at her wanting to say yes that he had feeling for her but had to let that go, had to let Rae go.

“No” Finn said quietly the heartbreak could be seen in his eyes that mirrored Rae’s emotions. Finn turned and walked down the steps and roughly slammed open the door leading outside as Rae watched him leave.

********************************

Rae went into Kester’s office and gave him a peace of paper and started to walk out.

“Rae what is this?” Kester looked up from his log books to look at Rae.

“It’s me wedding invite for tomorrow” Rae said in a huff as Kester looked at it again.

“Whom are we marrying?” Rae walked over to turn the paper around so Kester could see the name.

“Archie Nelson”

“The brother that was in a coma?” Kester couldn’t process this news.

“Yes”

“Rae I worry about you. Are you sure?”

“Kester I sit in a ticket office feeling like I’m some sort of animal in a zoo, I work every holiday and go home to a cat. A fit man comes along and asks me to marry him, a girl like me has to take what she can get so I guess I must be mad to accept his proposal” Rae said with an agitated tone to her voice with a hint of distress. Kester looked at her softly.

“Rae you know that’s not true, you deserve so much more. What about the other guy?” Kester asked softly as Rae let out a breath blinking back her tears.

“He didn’t want me” Rae sighed than turned and walked out.

***************************

In the hospital chapel friends and family of Rae and Archie’s were gathered waiting for Rae to show up. Archie wore a pair of suite pants and Finn put a suite jacket over his shoulders due to still being attached to an IV tube.

“Ya think she forgot?” Chop asked looking at the clock.

“She could be stuck in traffic a woman doesn’t forget her wedding day” Izzy stated as she adjusted herself for the tenth time with the baby making it very uncomfortable to sit in one way for too long.

“Poor Archie he looks so nervous” Linda said watching Archie fidgeting with his jacket and tapping his foot.

“Well most men are on their wedding day” Danny said than looked at Tix giving her a simile.

“Does this look bad Finn?” Archie took another breath feeling the nerves get to him. Finn put a comforting   hand on his shoulder shaking his head no.

“Ya look fine Archer, are you sure about this?” Finn looked at his brother with concern seeing how nervous he was hoping he wasn’t making a wrong decision although deep down Finn felt he was.

“Yeah Finn I’m sure” Archie said to quickly his voice an octave higher than it should. “Ya got the rings?”  

“Well I wouldn’t be a good best man if I didn’t have them” Finn smirked as Archie let out another nervous breath. Outside the opened chapel doors Rae almost walked past than stopped and started walking in, the wedding march started to play as Rae walked down the aisle but noticed Chloe gesturing to pull something off than saw she still was wearing her coat. She stopped and took it off nervously hanging it on an IV pole and continued to walk toward Archie. She saw Danny give her a small smile than he furrowed his brows in thought, Rae saw the happy looks of Archie’s family as she past them than glanced at Finn who smiled at her but there was a kind of sadness in his eyes that Rae felt in her soul as she stood in front of Archie.

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to-”

“I object” Both Archie and Rae said in unison causing everyone in the room to start murmuring.

“I didn’t get to that part” Said the vicar.

“What’s going on? Why are you both objecting?” Gary asked confused.Rae and Archie looked at each other not sure of what to say.

“I’ll go first” Rae volunteered as Archie nodded for her to go on.

“Um well I’m in love with your son” Rae said looking at Gary.

“Well I know that”

“Um not that one, that one over there” Rae said leaning forward a bit pointing to Finn.

“Finn what the Fuck did ya do?” Chop called out.

“Chop language” Izzy shook her head. “Finn what did ya do?” Izzy looked at Finn sternly.

“It wasn’t anything he did it was all me, Izzy how are ya doing baby ok?”

“I’m fine Rae” Rae took a breath.

“You all remember that day right? Of course you do” Rae wished she would stop saying twatish things. ‘Well truths is I did see Archie get pushed off the tracks that day and saved him but when I got to the hospital they wouldn’t let me see him and someone told them I was Archie’s fiancée” Olivia looked sheepishly at Rae. “But truthfully I never was engaged to Archie” Rae bit her lip looking down as Finn ran his finger through his hair shock.

“Why didn’t ya say something?” Finn asked in a hurt tone as Rae looked at him.

“I didn’t know how to tell you” Rae said very quietly trying not to cry knowing she would lose Finn after today.

“Um everything happened so fast that day in the hospital and I couldn’t tell you the truth than I didn’t want to because I fell in love with you” Rae sniffed back her tears she was trying very hard to hold back.

“Ya fell in love with me?” Chop asked feeling bewildered by all of this.

“No uh yeah all of you” Rae gestured to the whole family. “I went from being all alone to being a fiancée, a daughter, a niece, a cousin and a friend” Rae looked at Archie taking another breath to gain composure.” I might have saved your life that day Archie but you saved mine by letting me be a part of your family something I haven’t had in a long time and even though it was for a short while I will love them forever” Rae felt a tear escape from her eye. “I’m so sorry” Rae sighed, Archie’s family looked shocked, Izzy and Jasmine had tears in their eyes. Archie looked at Rae with sympathy in his eyes than took a breath feeling inspired by Rae‘s bravery.

“Well I guess it’s my turn to say why I objected. Uh Rae I couldn’t have married you because of the fact that I’m well uh…um”

“Just tell them Arch” Finn gently encouraged his brother feeling he knew what Archie wanted to say. Archie turned to look at him with a surprised look on his face.

“You know?”

“Of course I do! Your me brother”

“Whats going on Archie?” Gary asked.

“I’m gay and I’ve been to scared to tell any of you afraid you wouldn’t accept me” Archie felt his heart race waiting for what was to come. Rae in this moment started backing away to her coat. Gary looked at his son with tears in his eyes.

“Archie you’re my son I will love you no matter what, I don’t care if ya gay. This is who you are, so I hope you can find a good man to settle down with I just ask that he vote labor!” Archie chuckled as Gary worked his way over to his son giving him a hug.

“I object to this wedding on the grounds that I’m in love with the groom” Barney yelled out walking into the chapel down the aisle towards Archie. Rae took the opportunity to quietly slip away taking one more glance at Finn who looked at her sadly.

“Its ok Barnrey I already did as well as Rae here. Where did she go?” Archie asked looking around like the rest of the family.

“She left” Finn said not knowing what to feel at that moment.

***********************************

Rae began to pack up her Christmas tree ornaments and get the tree out of her flat something she had been two busy to do in the last few days. She just put an ornament in a box when someone knocked at her door. She had a small bit of hope it would be Finn but told herself she fucked it up with him. She answered the door to see Chloe there with crossed arms and a surly look on her face.

“So I thought I was your friend but ya didn’t have the sense to tell me what was going on!” Chloe waited for Rae to answer her as she just looked apologetically back.

“Chloe I was already burdening Kester with this I didn’t want to burden you with it. Come on in if ya want to come in” Rae moved aside for Chloe to walk in, Rae closed the door and both women walked to the sofa.

“Rae I’m ya friend, I told you about how nervous I was to meet Allen’s parents, the Baxendales’s are a very prominent family here in London and I wasn’t sure if they would like me or the fact I work in public transportation. Remember what ya said?”

“If they can’t accept you for how you are than they can just fuck off” Rae repeated the words she gave her friend months ago.

“Well did you think I was burdening you with my problems than?” Chloe challenged and Rae knew she had a point.

“No”

“Well than you coming to me about this wouldn’t have been either. So tell me all about it than” Rae smiled and went into detail about the last couple of weeks. Chloe helped her with the tree and stayed the night for a much needed girls night in, Rae at least could keep her mind off Finn and the Nelsons for one night.

************************************

Rae sat in her seat collecting tokens looking at her applications for a few universities in London; she had all but one filled out. She started to put in her name and information a little at a time in-between taking tokens and handing them out.

“Well that’s my time for the day Rae so I’ll see ya soon and don’t fret over them applications there you’ll get in one of them Uni’s” Chloe gave her a quick hug as Rae told her thanks for her vote of confidence. Rae went back to her application when a pair of concert tickets was placed through her little window meant for tokens. She looked up to see Finn and his whole family including Archie and his now boyfriend Barney standing on the other side. She looked at the tickets to see they were for knebworth to see oasis in the summer.

“Rae can I come in there to talk to ya” Finn looked at her warmly with a soft smile on his face.

“No, no I don’t think that’s a good idea” Finn felt deflated at her words. “Not without a token” Rae bit her lower lip to keep from smiling as Finn paid the fare and walked around to come into the booth.

“Rae um I want to ask ya something”

“Ok” Rae felt lightheaded not believing this was happening.

“I was wondering if ya go with me the knebworth and uh be me girlfriend?” Finn leaned closer to Rae their foreheads touching as Finn looked intensely into her eyes.

“Yes I will, I love you Finn” Rae whispered as she had a beaming smile on her face thankful for this second chance.

“I love you back girl” Finn closed the distance and placed his lips on hers kissing her as Rae’s arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him back. Rae broke the kiss wanting to ask Finn something.

“Finn how did you get these tickets for knebworth they won’t be on sale for a few months?”

“Um well I’m currently making a custom guitar for Noel Gallagher and when I told him about you and saving up well he gave me two advanced tickets as part of his payment to me” Rae smiled than kissed him again as Finn‘s family cheered the couple on making both Rae and Finn smile into their kiss.

 

********************************

December 21, 1996

Dear diary,

Well a lot has happened in a year, Izzy gave birth to a baby girl on the 19th of January and has been spoiled ever since, Danny and Tixy have became a couple and are still going strong, I got accepted into a uni here in London and started classes this past autumn, and Finn took me to Knebworth this past summer and in the middle of all the music and people he got down on one knee and purposed, it was perfect. So I had planned on marrying Archie but instead I’m marring Finn today. So I’m happy my father was right life doesn’t always turn out how you plan. Archie asked me once when it was when I fell in love with Finn and I told him “It was **while you were sleeping** ”.  

**Author's Note:**

> So here are some films I’ve been thinking about
> 
>  
> 
> The Goonies
> 
>  
> 
> The Breakfast club (who doesn’t like this movie and you know we need this crossover)
> 
>  
> 
> Mermaids (I love the mother daughter dynamic to this it would be a great Rae/Linda story)
> 
>  
> 
> Splash (I love the idea of Rae as a beautiful mermaid)
> 
>  
> 
> Labyrinth (because one word Bowie, he’s in this movie. god is he hot in it)
> 
>  
> 
> Ladyhawk (it’s this old 1985 fantasy movie with Rutger Hauer Michelle Pfeiffer and Matthew Broderick in it)
> 
>  
> 
> Pump up the volume (love that movie and Christian Slater need I say more)
> 
>  
> 
> Possibly Star Wars (not sure yet it may be beyond my writing skills) 
> 
> So this is a tentative list it may change, as you can see I have a thing for 80’s and 90’s films don’t know why. So that’s it so far.


End file.
